


A Compilation of Akame Drabbles

by Mojjochan



Series: Akame Drabbles [1]
Category: Akakame - Fandom, Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A due to length</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compilation of Akame Drabbles

\- After a shower -

Jin sat in the sofa, waiting. It had been a short while since he'd heard the shower being turned off so he was eager and excited. Though he obviously knew, and the thought gnawed at the back of his mind, that he may be waiting in vain.

 

He started drumming his fingers on the arm rest as he kept gazing back to the door. Just as he was about to let out a sigh the door opened and out came Kame; wearing only a bathrobe a towel in one hand drying his still wet hair.

 

“Damn!” Jin muttered under his breath and stood up hastily moving towards the younger man.

 

“What is it Jin?” The younger man asked still drying his hair. When the older man didn't answer he made his way to the kitchen.

 

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water that he opened and chugged down. When he removed the bottle from his mouth he sighed contently. A second later he gave a surprised gasp as Jin's arms wrapped around him.

 

Jin pressed his face against Kame's neck, taking a deep breath through his nose and breathing out heavily “You smell nice~” He said huskily “Well, duh, I just took a shower” Kame said reaching up and patting the older man's head.

 

Jin played with Kame's wet hair, twirling it between his fingertips. He watched as a drop emerged and traced down the younger man's lean neck.

 

Jin hissed, leaning his face closer to Kame yet again “I don't think you realize how much you stir my heart, my body and my very soul” Jin breathed. His heart pounding Kame couldn't disregard the ridiculous words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. “Jin please~” Kame said trying to free himself from the older man's grip, but resistance was futile.

 

“ _AH~ I guess resisting is pointless_ ” Kame thought to himself and surrendered to Jin. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight either.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Jealous much? -

“Unfair!” Jin exclaimed in a muffled voice as he glared at the set of the photo shoot; where Kame was practically being groped by Koki and Taguchi while he was sandwitched between the two men.

 

He gripped around the edge of his seat; wanting nothing more than to go over there and beat them up as a fair warning to stay away from his boyfriend.

 

They must have noticed the evil glares as they glanced around, even the dimwitted Taguchi seemed to have noticed, and when he looked around Jin noticed that everyone had taken a few steps away from him. He sat up straight before falling back against the backrest of his chair; pretending he was alright, calm and cool.

 

When it was his turn, he and Ueda made their way to the set. He was only a little familiar with this photographer, but nonetheless the man gave good directions. But before he knew it he and Ueda were practically on top of each other. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine, but the bright lights made it impossible to see anything beyond the camera lens.

 

Once the shoot was over, Jin and Ueda untangled from each other and left; they were sort of self conscious and a little embarrassed as they marched to the dressing room.

 

When they arrived Jin saw Kame talking to Koki; a surge of jealousy went through him and he clenched his fists tightly.

 

He glared at Koki who glanced at him and suddenly back away, falling off his chair. Actually everyone backed away from him. “Are you playing?!” He yelled at Kame who remained calm and collected.

 

Kame got to his feet and marched over, grabbed the front of Jin's shirt and pulled him forward. He tossed his arm around Jin's neck and pressed his lips against Jin's. He quickly slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth.

 

They stood in the middle of the room, arms around and fumbling all over each others bodies. The other members stood staring.

 

When they finally broke apart Kame glanced around the room.

 

“Mine!” He said, tugging at Jin.

 

While the others held up their hands in surrender and peace Jin grinned like a fool, not planing on letting go of the younger man any times soon.

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Easy -

“Damn, I love these!” Jin said snuggling his nose into the arch of Kame's neck. “I don't like them, the fabric gnaws at my shoulder!” Kame said pulling away from the older man. “But they're so easy to take off!” Jin said happily playing with one of the suspenders.

 

“I don't want to know how you came up with the idea of overalls.” Kame said coldly, avoiding Jin. “Like I said. Easy” He pulled one suspender down “to” He leaned his hand over to grab the button at the front “take” He unfastened it “off” before he let the suspenders fall limply onto the bed.

 

He grabbed Kame and pulled him into a position where removing the overalls was unproblematic and he yanked them off impatiently. “And I never said anything about no underwear” Jin snickered with a grin that stretched from one ear to the next. Kame blushed and looked away.

 

Jin laughed and threw himself over Kame, who let air escape him with a loud “umph!”.

 

Indeed, clothes that were easy to remove were essential!


End file.
